Last Ones Left
by MoonPrincessx3
Summary: Venus is the last of the Senshi to fall during the Silver Millenium. This is the story of how she was finally defeated. one-shot. I know, the title sucks.


Wow...2 stories in one day. I'm on a roll! Unfortunately, I have to say that this one sucks. Majorly. But I still decided to post it anyways.

* * *

"Venus! Look out!"

Sailor Venus jabbed the legendary Sword of the Moon into the back of the evil witch, Beryl, and turned faster than one would think possible. Barely – just barely – she managed block the swing he aimed at her heart. Blood flung off the sword when she removed it from the lifeless body of the so-called queen, the ruby liquid splattering on both her and him. Hard, sapphire eyes glared through a thick mass of black eyelashes. Her lips were swollen and gashed; her eyes and cheeks were bruised. Still, she persevered.

Attack after attack she blocked. Both were of equal quickness, neither could seem to get the upper hand. Her powerful swing was stopped in its tracks by his steel blade.

He sneered, sending another swipe her way.

"Don't tell me you're losing your edge, Lady Venus." His black, soulless eyes captured her own for a brief moment, then the battle continued.

She was getting tired, he could tell. Nonstop battle for nearly fourteen hours will do that to people. She couldn't stop, though. She wouldn't. All of them – the Senshi, her best friends – were gone, killed by their own lovers. The Prince was gone after he bravely sacrificed his own life to save the Princess, who followed him soon after; she took her own life with his sword.

She had to fight on. She wasn't going to let them win. Goodness always triumphed over evil.

Her defense was beginning to waver. One slip in her guard allowed him to slash her arm, blood began to flow freely from the wound. He smiled.

"Don't worry, Darling," He cooed. "I'll make sure your death is painless and quick." She laughed in response. It didn't sound like her normally cheerful and bubbly giggle; it was a cold, hard sound, like something you heard from a robot.

"Trust me, Kunzite, I won't be dying tonight. But don't worry, I'll make sure your death is _long and excruciating._" She spit the last part out through her teeth. His eyes widened at the cruel tone. He actually looked a little hurt. She took advantage of this weakness and struck a blow to his thigh. His normally confident demeanor stuttered slightly before he quickly composed himself.

"Hmmm," He smiled cockily. "it seems that I have underestimated you, Sailor Venus." She beamed at him, making his heart jump. "I won't be making that mistake again." He added darkly, blocking a shot aimed at his manhood.

Backing up, spinning and swerving defensively, the two made a graceful dance around the surface of the moon. The lovely ballet continued for a few minutes - or hours, they couldn't really tell. One brief moment she lost her balance and stumbled on a rock. He took used this time to release the final swing, straight through her left lung.

She gasped; her azure eyes looked up at him, heartbroken. For a swift moment his black eyes returned to their former cerulean; they watched her with pain glistening around their edges before switching back to cold, slate black.

"And so yet another princess falls." He laughed maliciously, not noticing the sly smile on her pale lips.

With her last bout of energy, the Venusian princess shoved the moon sword up through his stomach and into his heart. He turned to her in shock, a horrified expression on his face. She smirked, falling on her hands and knees. He sank to the ground next to her.

"And so yet another Shitennou falls." She said repeated his words from just moments before; her voice was weak, and her breathing was ragged with exertion.

She watched as he blinked slowly. Once again his ebony eyes switch back to their original color, this time for good. She knew that the real Kunzite was back, and she was happy, even if these were her final moments. His hand weakly sought out her own; their fingers interlocking perfectly.

"I love you…" He whispered, closing his eyes. His breathing was slow and shallow. He was quickly slipping away.

The princess fought to keep her eyes open; she failed miserably. She decided it would just be easier to let death take over, so she relaxed and let her soul gently leave her body. He was already gone, she could feel it the moment his aura was disconnected from his body.

With her last breath, she whispered three simple words said millions of times before. "I love you."

Together, they lay to rest on the rock lunar terrain. Someday, their souls would meet again. Someday, the lovers would be reunited.

* * *

Woah, terrible right?

I swear I read somewhere that when the Shitennou were under Beryl's control their eyes turned black…or maybe I'm just imagining that I read that...whatever. In this story their eyes return to normal once they break from the Dark Kingdom.


End file.
